


You Made It. Wow (Percy Jackson x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Beaches, Birthday, Cute, F/M, Underwater Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Just something for Percy's birthday!





	You Made It. Wow (Percy Jackson x Reader)

  
Sitting by lake seemed like a silly time waster. After all you've been trough, after all you've done it just seemed so irrelevant. Not even an adult yet and you have faced horrors most will never see. To put it simply, it sucks.

But when you look next to you at the new Hero of Olympus you didn't have some philosophical thought. Nothing about how Percy is older than he is or whatever.

No, instead you thought, _"How the hell is he still alive?!"_

Yes it's mean, but come _on_. At twelve he had Zeus and Ares in his ass, thirteen he sailed the Sea of Monsters, fourteen it was Atlsa and holding the sky, soon after that it was the his first face off with Kronos. And last but not least, he lead a freaking army against a titan.

How he is still alive is beyond you. Yes he did the whole thing with the Styx, but still.

Percy notices you looking at him and have you an awkward smile.

"What'cha thinking about?" He asked.

"It- Its just. You made it. Wow." You said with surprise.

"What?" Percy asked. He made what?

"You're alive! You made it to sixteen. Gods, I would've never guessed it." You said throwing your hands in the air.

Percy blinked, "Today is my brithday?"

You sighed and faced palmed. "Seriously? You forgot your birthday?"

"In my defense, I've been busy with a war." Percy said putting his hands up.

You sighed again. This boy...

"Besides, why would you have never guessed that I'd live to sixteen?"

You have him a deadpan look. He smiled sheepishly, "Nevermind."

Shaking you're head at him you smiled. He was such a Seaweed Brain. You considered for a moment and then reached into your pocket. You pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Percy.

"A birthday gift," you said to him with your head in your knees.

You heard him unfold the paper and begin to sitter. That's when you knew he had read it.

"Just so you know, it was Lacey's idea." You told him incase he didn't like it.

You felt a tap on your shoulder. You lifted your head and looked at him. He had a sheepish smile and was holding one of the pieces of paper that he ripped off.

You slowly reached out your hand and grabbed the paper. With red cheeks you read what the paper said (even though you already knew)

Rip for one free kiss by

the giver of this paper.

You let out a breath and smiled at Percy. He returned it. Both of you leaned in. But before you could kiss a shout stopped you.

"Yes! You owe me five dramachas Travis!" Someone yelled in the trees.

You hufeed and stood up, "Stolls!"

Before you could do anything else a wave of camper rushes over you and Percy. You were picked up along with Percy. You two exchanged confused looks but they were soon interrupted by the cool lake water.

When you were under the lake fully you felt someone grab you and then you could breath.

"Hey," Percy said breathlessly. "Can I have that kiss now?"

You simply rolled your eyes and finically kissed the poor boy.

In that moment you knew how Percy was still alive.

Because you kept saving his ass.

 


End file.
